Desert Rat
=Details= The first new figure offered in the Action Figure of the Month Club Kickstarter. Also see: Chorager. =Character History= "I have a confession to make....I took a big gamble on this campaign. So much so that I actually already started the tooling process for the Desert Rat. I sold off a bunch of my toy collection to pay for the expense and to give this campaign a leg up in the production cycle. My hope was all of you would rise to the occasion and cover my bet, and it paid off! The factory sent me this tooling model pic today (you can see the original sculpt on the left) so I'm happy to announce we are already on our way. I'm awaiting the production timeline but my hope is the Desert Rat will ship within the first few months of the club. If I had waited until this campaign ended, the soonest we'd see him would be summer. Also- here's a close up of the Mauser 8mm gun he comes with. I've always been obsessed with Mausers since the Rocketeer, so it's cool to finally be able to have one with a stock in this scale. Also loved using the Red9 in Resident Evil 4!"https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/928363891/action-figure-of-the-month-club/posts/2330963 34e6dbd8930a10ee51f17941064d8b97_original.jpg Ef620d1b22ea03ec5ec730a81dffa029_original.jpg =Story= The Legend of the Chorager "A mere soldier of the Great War on Earth, but an architect of worlds within the Vector." =Versions= Desert Rat Production PVC Desert Rat. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. Kickstarter funded (plus "Chorager" head Stretch Goal). 15 total parts. Glyos compatible. Unlocked through Kickstarter on October 28th, 2018. "A brand new figure, brought to life by the Action Figure of the Month Kickstarter backers. Based on the legend of the Chorager - a mere soldier of the Great War on earth, but an architect of worlds within the Vector. Includes 2 alternative heads and mauser pistol. Parts work with most Knights of the Slice figures. Be sure to check out the Duster Coat accessory, which pairs nicely with this figure. SUPER LIMITED QUANTITY- STRICTLY LIMITED TO 1 ORDER PER CUSTOMER. Any duplicate orders will be deleted." Production PVC Desert Rat - LRDG (Long Range Desert Group). 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. Tan with paint applications. Kickstarter exclusive. 3 heads. 15 total parts. Glyos compatible. Limited edition. Figure released as the February 2019 Action Figure of the Month during the first week of February. Packaged in a white box with Chorager artwork sticker. Released online (public) on February 4th, 2019. $20 each. 6273632f7ea0a6f652b8b50829f3535e_original.jpg|Desert Rat (Hand painted prototype) 44208534_1801754996619180_5184472160839912183_n.jpg|Desert Rat (Hand painted prototype) D1e58fca5cfbbef3505f96c7887a462d_original.gif|3D Prototype Tooling Model (Unpainted) Aa8e970f0569e80aeadd79aed2743d2c_original.jpg|3D Model Ab43e8105b6c5c1aa801202e3236ceb7_original.gif|50% Funded Banner Cb9b71ce20516768fe80bade622c0f18_original.png.jpg|Stretch Goal "Chorager" head DR3_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Desert Rat - LRDG (Production Figure) DR_Head_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Chorager DR_Head_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Gas Mask DR_Head_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Unmasked head DR_detail_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Back details DR_detail_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Gas Mask with Mauser DR_detail_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Desert-Rat-Weapon-Instructions.jpg|Weapon Instructions 20190130_165019_1024x1024@2x.jpg 20190130_164524_1024x1024@2x.jpg 20190130_164923_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR3_a_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR3_b_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR3_c_1024x1024@2x.jpg Desert Rat Army Builder Tan "Build an entire army of Desert Rats with this special figure cast in a pure tan color. Perfect antagonist for our Green army builders. Recreate the huge spreads of dollar store army men you had as a kid." "A brand new figure, brought to life by the Action Figure of the Month Kickstarter backers. Based on the legend of the Chorager - a mere soldier of the Great War on Earth, but an architect of worlds within the Vector. Includes 2 alternative heads and mauser pistol. Parts work with most Knights of the Slice figures." Production PVC Desert Rat - Sand/Yellow. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. No paint applications. Kickstarter exclusive. 3 heads. 15 total parts. Glyos compatible. Limited edition. $10 each through Backer Kit store. Figure shipped with AFOTM February 2019 orders. Released online (public) on February 4th, 2019. $15 each. UnpaintedDesert_large.png|Desert Rat Army Builder Tan Cce14902e1573b2dfbfbedca70cd5442_original.png|Desert Rat Sand army builder (Concept Art) Yellow_builder1_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Desert Rat Army Builder Tan (Production) DR_detail_2_209b4b06-7679-495c-ae56-cd9ea1001927_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR_yellow_builder_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR_builder_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Desert Rat Army Builder Green "Build an entire army of Desert Rats with this special figure cast in a pure green color. Perfect antagonist for our Tan army builders. Recreate the huge spreads of dollar store army men you had as a kid." "A brand new figure, brought to life by the Action Figure of the Month Kickstarter backers. Based on the legend of the Chorager - a mere soldier of the Great War on Earth, but an architect of worlds within the Vector. Includes 2 alternative heads and mauser pistol. Parts work with most Knights of the Slice figures." Production PVC Desert Rat - Green. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. No paint applications. Kickstarter exclusive. 3 heads. 15 total parts. Glyos compatible. $10 each through Backer Kit store. Figure shipped with AFOTM February 2019 orders. Released online (public) on February 11th, 2019. $15 each. UnpaintedArmy_large.png|Desert Rat Army Builder Green Cce14902e1573b2dfbfbedca70cd5442_original.png|Desert Rat Green army builder (Concept Art) MB_Army_Green_Desert_Rat_THUMB_f492a2d5-f7de-4d58-8f25-6a3c2d3b00a9_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Desert Rat Army Builder Green (Production) MB_Army_Green_Desert_Rat_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg MB_Army_Green_Desert_Rat_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg MB_Army_Green_Desert_Rat_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg MB_Army_Green_Desert_Rat_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg MB_Army_Green_Desert_Rat_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg Sub City Security Officer See: Sub City Security Radicalized Snake Trooper "A rogue operation that is slowly gaining in membership, the Rad Snakes are terrorists simply pursuing personal gain and promoting an anarcho capitalist society. Should we hear them out and debate them? Hell no. We should stomp them out. Designed by Pierre "Airmax" Kalenzaga." Kickstarter description "A rogue operation that is slowly gaining in membership, the Rad Snakes are terrorists simply pursuing personal gain and promoting an anarcho capitalist society. Should we hear them out and debate them? Hell no. We should stomp them out. It's also whispered they worship an ancient evil- the Trilobite King. Designed by Pierre "Airmax" Kalenzaga Note: This figure includes only the head & accessory shown." Retail description Retail release changed the name to Radicalized Snake (Desert Rat). No Chorager head is included. Production PVC Desert Rat - Radicalized Snake Trooper. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. Blue with black/red/skintone paint applications. 14 total parts. Glyos compatible. $15 each through Backer Kit store. Figure shipped with AFOTM June 2019 orders. Released online (public) on June 17th, 2019. $18 each. DR_Rad_Snakes_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Radicalized Snake (Desert Rat) (Production) DR_Rad_Snakes_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR_Rad_Snakes_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR_Noctus_Rad_Snakes_1024x1024@2x.jpg Radicalized_Snake_Trooper_large.jpg|Radicalized Snake Trooper Noctus Device Enemy "An evil bastardization of the Desert Rat and Device Ninja, the N.D.E.s are a violent mechanized race. They strictly follow the adherents of the Rad Snakes with no feeling or regard for human beings." Kickstarter description "Evil but dumb war machines, the N.D.E.s are a violent mechanized race. They strictly follow the adherents of the Rad Snakes with no feeling or regard for human beings. The perfect shock trooper to instill fear in civilian populations. Reportedly programed with the same chips made for Device Ninjas. Designed by Pierre "Airmax" Kalenzaga Note: This figure includes only the head & accessory shown. Does not include the extra limbs originally offered on the Backerkit." Retail description Retail release changed the name to Noctus Device Enemy Trooper (Desert Rat). No Chorager head is included. Production PVC Desert Rat - Noctus Device Enemy. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. Black with blue/orange/white paint applications. 14 total parts. Heavy Caliber Upgrade Kit with Backer Kit release only. Glyos compatible. $20 each through Backer Kit store. Figure shipped with AFOTM June 2019 orders. Released online (public) on June 17th, 2019. $18 each. DR_Noctus_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Noctus Device Enemy Trooper (Desert Rat) (Production) DR_Noctus_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR_Noctus_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR_Noctus_Rad_Snakes_1024x1024@2x.jpg Noctus_large.jpg|Noctus Device Enemy Ameriko See: Ameriko Sandhawk See: Sandhawk Last Stand Desert Rat "One final edition of the Desert Rat before he heads off to retirement. Weary and war torn, the DR seeks silence and a little quiet. This real-type style deco shows the rigors of battle with realistic style paint applications. Includes his Mauser pistol." Production PVC Desert Rat - Last Stand. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. Brown with paint applications. 14 total parts. Glyos compatible. Part of the Action Figure of the Month Club 2020 Supply Drop pre-order. First offered for pre-order to backers on October 23rd, 2019. $20 each. Funding Pending. DR_Last_Stand_thumb_0ef05513-3b88-4158-9471-d38538f8ed43_300x300.jpg|Preview DR_Last_Stand_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Ice Rat "This mega deluxe set, triggered for release once snow hits the earth, features the last Desert Rat of 2019 and a score of accessories. In this bundle, you get the following: Ice Rat figure with 2 full painted alternate heads. Ice Capsule, featuring a subtle Blue Glow-In-The-Dark plastic. Clear Orange "artifacts" accessory set, including 2 additional alternate heads, shotgun, and heat sword." ("First Snow" Winter Set description) Production PVC Desert Rat - Ice Rat. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. Dark Blue with black/orange/white paint applications. LEGO Ice Planet homage. 14 total parts + add-ons. Glyos compatible. Released on December 1st, 2019. $40 each "First Snow" Winter Set. Ice Rat single figure released on January 7th, 2020. $21 each. Capsule_GID_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg|First Snow" Winter Set release Capsule_GID_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Capsule_GID_Thumb_64ddcaec-ff2a-439c-85b4-8b08470e6de8_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Glow-in-the-Dark Blue Regen Capsule Capsule_GID_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg =References= Category:Toy Pizza Category:Homage